Children of the Corn: Revelation
| running time = 82 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,500,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return (1999) | followed by = Children of the Corn (2009) }} Children of the Corn: Revelation is an American horror film of the supernatural/cult subgenre. It is the seventh installment in the Children of the Corn film series, which is based on the 1977 short story by Stephen King. The film follows the 1999 direct-to-video movie Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return and is followed by the 2011 film Children of the Corn: Genesis. Between the two films, a remake of the original Children of the Corn was produced and premiered on the Sci-Fi Channel in 2009. Children of the Corn: Revelation is directed by Guy Magar and written by S.J. Smith. It was produced by Dimension Films and Neo Art & Music and was released direct-to-video on October 9th, 2001. The film stars Claudette Mink, Kyle Cassie, Michael Ironside, Troy Yorke, Michael Rogers and Louise Grant. The film focuses on a character named Jamie Lowell who goes looking for her missing grandmother and finds herself the victim of a horde of murderous, silent children. Plot ]] An old woman named Hattie Soames wakes up in the middle of the night - a victim of a dreadful nightmare. Gripped with terror, she races outside her apartment into the night. A few nights later, Hattie's granddaughter, Jamie Lowell, drives out to the Hampton Arms apartments to look for her. The building is condemned and barely standing. It is surrounded on all sides by rows and rows of corn. A large billboard proudly boasts the upcoming construction of the Hampton Arms Condominiums. As Jamie gets onto a freight elevator, she finds two pale-faced children standing silently watching her. She gets to room 407 and finds an eviction notice on the door. Finding a key, she goes inside. There's no sign of her grandmother however. Jamie goes to the local police station and speaks with Detective Armbrister. Armbrister tells her however that it is protocol to wait twenty-four hours before filing a missing persons report. Walking back to the Hampton Arms that evening, Jamie is freaked out by the eerie laughter of children coming from all directions. She sees a weird little girl playing hopscotch on a chalk-drawn pentagram. Jamie goes into a sundries store to pick up some groceries when she finds the two weird silent children she met earlier. The kids are standing eagerly in front of a House of the Dead video game and Jamie gives them quarters to play. Leaving the grocery store, she continues on until she passes the weird chalk pentagram. A creepy looking priest is seen kneeling over it. Startled, she hurries back to the apartment. Jamie meets the superintendent of the building, a stoner named Jerry. She begins to hear weird laughter again, coming at her from a hundred directions. Following the laughter, Jamie goes downstairs to a nursery. She finds some potted soil containing corn seeds and blood. Going back upstairs, Jamie meets a few more of the neighbors that frequent the Hampton Arms; one of whom is a stripper named Tiffany. She visits with Tiffany for a bit then goes back to her grandma's room just as Jerry arrives to invite her up to the roof for some barbeque. She agrees to go on up and meet Jerry in a few minutes. Jerry goes up to the roof and fires up the grill. As he's dancing around he picks up an ear of corn and bites into it. The ear of corn is filled with blood. Then the two strange children suddenly appear on the roof. They're sitting on the ledge laughing at Jerry. Jerry wanders over to them and the kids grab him and pull him over the ledge where he falls to his death. Jamie finally shows up, but finds no sign of him. She sees the freaky kids again, but they quickly disappear without a word. She also notices the strange priest standing across the street. Later that night, Jamie goes to sleep and has a dream that a train hits her grandmother. Around her corpse, a dozen cornstalks thrust up out of the ground. From the rows of corn, the little girl that she met in the freight elevator earlier walks out. The following day, Jamie goes back to revisit Armbrister. Armbrister had been doing some background checks on Jamie's missing grandmother. He learned that sixty years ago, Hattie Soames was a child involved with a children's cult known as the Agents Of Satan. The cult committed mass ritual suicide during a tent revival by setting themselves on fire. Hattie was the only one to survive. Jamie is shocked to hear this, as apparently she never knew about this disturbing event from her family's past. She finds an old picture of her grandmother as a little girl with the cult leader, Abel. Armbrister agrees to accompany Jamie back to the apartment. They share coffee and discuss some of the more interesting details of the cult's history. Meanwhile, the little boy sneaks into Tiffany's apartment while she's taking a bath. He begins dumping corn seeds into the tub. The seeds instantly grow into vines and wrap around Tiffany, drowning her. While the little boy is drowning the stripper, the other little kids decide to kill one of the other tenants. They find a cranky wheel chair bound man and push him off the landing down the steps. Then they go ripping around the hallways playing in his wheelchair. Suddenly an older boy named Abel appears and the kids snap to attention. He shoots them a look and they stop laughing and begin marching to his silent commands. through the corn.]] Jamie is oblivious to all of this and goes back down to the grocery store. The lights are out and nobody seems to be around. She thinks she sees a little girl wearing her grandmother's hat and begins chasing her. She fails to notice the store proprietor's severed head in the refrigerator. Jamie returns to the apartment and begins to get freaked out because she can't find anyone. She doesn't realize that everyone is dead, but on each of their doors is a strange wreath made of corn. The last surviving tenant, Stan, finds Jamie and warns her to get out of town. Stan then goes down to the basement where he finds himself surrounded by the children. Despite the fact that he has a gun, the kids terrify him out so much that he falls over dead from a heart attack. Meanwhile, Jamie finally meets up with the old priest. The priest tells Jamie of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, a latter day name for the Devil. He makes a passing reference to events that took place in the town of Gatlin, Nebraska many years ago. He then informs Jamie that her grandmother is dead. These kids are the ghosts of those who died in the Hampton Arms fire. They seek to kill Hattie and all children who sprung from her. By doing this, they are in some way correcting their own mistake by not having Hattie die in the original fire. The priest warns Jamie to leave town and then walks out the door. Jamie goes to chase off after him, but she has to wrestle past the little boy and girl first. As she leaves, the little girl sets off the gas stove in Jamie's apartment. The kids catch up with her and take her down to the basement to the nursery. The preacher child, Abel, and the rest of the brood come out to confront Jamie. The ghosts are now seen with various burn marks and scars. One of the ghostly little girls is that of grandma Hattie. Jamie runs away and goes back upstairs. Abel and the boys chase her upstairs until they get to her apartment. Jamie realizes that the gas is on and lights a huge fire to cover her escape. She races to the freight elevator and goes outside into the front courtyard, but the cornstalks try to block her escape. Everywhere she goes, they spring up and start slapping at her. Detective Armbrister arrives and chops her free of the deadly cornhusks and the two escape before the entire building explodes. In the flames, the spirit faces of the children can be seen. Cast Children of the Corn - Revelation.jpg Children of the Corn - Revelation title card.jpg Cotc 7 001.jpg Cotc 7 002.jpg Cotc 7 003.jpg Cotc 7 004.jpg Cotc 7 005.jpg Cotc 7 006.jpg Cotc 7 007.jpg Cotc 7 008.jpg Cotc 7 009.jpg Cotc 7 010.jpg Cotc 7 011.jpg Cotc 7 012.jpg Cotc 7 013.jpg Cotc 7 014.jpg Cotc 7 015.jpg Cotc 7 016.jpg Cotc 7 017.jpg Cotc 7 018.jpg Cotc 7 019.jpg Cotc 7 020.jpg Cotc 7 021.jpg Cotc 7 022.jpg Cotc 7 023.jpg Cotc 7 024.jpg Cotc 7 025.jpg Cotc 7 026.jpg Cotc 7 027.jpg Cotc 7 028.jpg Cotc 7 029.jpg Cotc 7 030.jpg What else have they done? ; Claudette Mink: Claudette Mink played Celeste Daldry in four episodes of the Stephen King TV maxi-series Kingdom Hospital. She also played Ciny in "The Good Soil" episode of Reaper. ; Kyle Cassie: Kyle Cassie played a paramedic in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. He played Jeremy Roberts in the "No Questions Asked" episode of Stephen King's The Dead Zone. He played a frat boy in Devour and a character named Jack in Severed. He played Jon in Lost Boys: The Tribe. ; Michael Ironside: Michael Ironside has been in more movies and TV shows than any actor has a right to be in. He is best known for playing killer telepath Darrell Revok in Scanners. He played Bill Nordham in Prom Night II. He played a character named Lem in Watchers. He appeared in two episodes of Tales from the Crypt: He played a character named Jerry in "The Sacrifice" and he played a character named Burrows in "Comes the Dawn". He played Mister Chaney in "The V Word" episode of Masters of Horror. He played angry police chief Captain Nathan Norcross in The Alphabet Killer. He played Sheriff Tony Willinger in Lake Placid 3. In addition, he has appeared in numerous sci-fi works including regular stints on V'' and ''SeaQuest DSV as well as films such as Highlander II, Total Recall and Starship Troopers. ; Troy Yorke: Troy Yorke played two different characters on the "Unholy Congress" and "Sacrifice" episodes of Poltergeist: The Legacy. He had an uncredited bit role in Final Destination. He also played alien #1 in Scary Movie 3. ; Michael Rogers: Michael Rogers appeared in two episodes of The X-Files. He played Dawson in "The Bones of St. Anthony" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy. He played Detective Gibbons in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. He played Frank Dodd in The Dead Zone. He played Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins in "The Magnificent Seven" episode of Supernatural. ; Jeff Ballard: Jeff Ballard played Young Jack in the "Jenifer" episode of Masters of Horror. ; Crystal Lowe: Crystal Lowe played Lily in the "Pick Me Up" episode of Masters of Horror. She played Ashlyn Halperin in Final Destination 3. She played Chingy's girl #1 in Scary Movie 4. She was Lauren Hannon in the 2006 remake of Black Christmas. She played Elena in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. She played a woman named Ashley in the TV movie Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon. She was a fictional actress, Leticia Gore, in "The Real Ghostbusters" episode of Supernatural. ; Louise Grant: Louise Grant played Virginia Kanin in the "Soup to Nuts" episode of Wolf Lake. ; John Destry: John Destry played Lenny Krause in the "Vendetta" episode of Poltergeist: The Legacy. He played Detective #1 in the direct-to-video film Hellraiser: Hellseeker. He had a bit role as a man in a hold in the 2005 remake of The Fog. He played a trucker witness in the "Deer Woman" episode of Masters of Horror. He also played a groundskeeper in the "Dirty Sexy Mongol" episode of Reaper. ; Ralph Alderman: Ralph Alderman played a character named Rusy on four episodes of Wolf Lake. He appeared in the episodes, "Meat the Parents", "Excitable Boy", "Leader of the Pack" and "If These Wolves Could Talk". In 2004 he played male elder #3 in the comedy Scary Movie 4. He played a mortician in the "Bloodlust" episode of Supernatural in 2006. ; Brad Mooney: Brad Mooney played Friend #1 in the "Jenifer" episode of Masters of Horror. See also External Links * * Children of the Corn: Revelation at Wikipedia * Children of the Corn: Revelation at AllRovi.com * Children of the Corn: Revelation at Popcorn Pictures * Children of the Corn: Revelation at Rotten Tomatoes * Children of the Corn: Revelation at Obscurehorror.com References ---- Category:Films Category:2001 films Category:7th installments Category:Dimension Films Category:Miramax Films Category:Neo Motion Pictures Category:Films with plot summaries